Minimally invasive surgery (MIS) (e.g., endoscopy, laparoscopy, thoracoscopy, cystoscopy, and the like) allows a patient to be operated upon through small incisions by using elongated surgical instruments introduced to an internal surgical site. Generally, a cannula is inserted through the incision to provide an access port for the surgical instruments. The surgical site often comprises a body cavity, such as the patient's abdomen. The body cavity may optionally be distended using a clear fluid such as an insufflation gas. In traditional minimally invasive surgery, the surgeon manipulates the tissues by using hand-actuated end effectors of the elongated surgical instruments while viewing the surgical site on a video monitor.
The elongated surgical instruments will generally have an end effector in the form of a surgical tool such as a forceps, a scissors, a clamp, a needle grasper, or the like at one end of an elongate tube. The surgical tool is generally coupled to the elongate tube by one or more articulated sections to control the position and/or orientation of the surgical tool. An actuator that provides the actuating forces to control the articulated section is coupled to the other end of the elongate tube. A means of coupling the actuator forces to the articulated section runs through the elongate tube. Two actuators may be provided to control two articulated sections, such as an “arm” that positions the surgical tool and a “wrist” the orients and manipulates the surgical tool, with means for coupling both actuator forces running through the elongate tube.
It may desirable that the elongate tube be somewhat flexible to allow the surgical instrument to adapt to the geometry of the surgical access path. In some cases, the articulated sections provide access to a surgical site that is not directly in line with the surgical access port. It may be desirable to use cables as the means of coupling the actuator forces to the articulated sections because of the flexibility they provide and because of the ability of a cable to transmit a significant force, a substantial distance, through a small cross-section.
The cables may be operated at close to their maximum allowable loading to minimize the cross-section of cables and hence of the elongate tube. For this and other reasons, the number of uses of this type of surgical instrument may be limited.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide an indicator that can show that a surgical instrument has expired and should be removed from inventory.